Komando Imperium Nexusa
thumb|163pxKomando są elitarnymi jednostkami wojsk Imperium Nexusa. W przeciwieństwie do Junkrów, którzy są głównie oddziałami średniego i ciężkiego wsparcia, lojalnymi całkowicie wobec Imperium i niemalże deizującymi monarchę Arcturusa Lwowskiego ten rodzaj piechoty to lekkie lub średnie jednostki, których zadaniem jest szybki atak na ważne obiekty przeciwnika, zdobycie ich oraz utrzymanie do czasu przybycia regularnej armii. Chociaż nie cierpią się z Junkrami działają razem z nimi. Na linii frontu komanda są odpowiednikami strzelców wyborowych. W Federacji określani mianem Wampirów, w Cesarstwie Świtu Widm, a przez mieszkańców CreepyTown i HallenWest - Duchami. Opis Bywa że Junkrzy przez swój radykalizm i fanatyzm są zbyt gwałtowni oraz zbyt dosłowni. Dlatego, aby elita funkcjonowała w miarę normalnie wprowadzono Komando. Ten rodzaj żołnierza to nie oddziały ze strzelbami lecz samotnicy z karabinami wyborowymi. Są oni przez to bardziej elitarni od zwyczajnych żołnierzy, stoją w wojskowej hierarchii znacznie wyżej niż polityczni Junkrzy. Sztuka wojenna Imperium Nexusa naucza, że Junkrzy, działający minimum w dwuosobowych drużynach powinni iść razem z działającymi również w drużynach lub nawet samotnie Komando, ponieważ Junkrzy będą walczyć na bliski dystans, a Komanda - na dalszy, co będzie symbiozą, gdyż ciężki żołnierz osłoni lżejszego w razie bliższej walki, a lżejszy zabije tego kto jest poza zasięgiem strzelby. Żołnierze tego rodzaju mają ze sobą rewolwery plazmowe i karabiny laserowe z lunetą snajperską, wyposażoną w komputer korekcyjny oraz tryb nokto. Ponadto dysponują oni kamuflażem. Zmiany chemiczne doprowadziły do wyostrzenia ich wzroku, natomiast mechaniczne wprowadziły zwiększoną szybkość. Część z nich posiada zdolność Wyssanie Życia - potężny czar podczas którego zamieniają się w wampiry mogące wyssać z ofiary całą esencję życiową lub nawet rzucić czar potrafiący wyssać ją z kilku osób naraz. Wyposażeni w najlepsze augmenty oraz najlepszy zestaw mutagenów jakie istnieją w Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej Komando są tymi, którzy cenią swoje życie, lecz wiedzą iż nikt nie żyje wiecznie, a po śmierci jest jedynie wielka ciemność, w której dusza jest samotna i z czasem ulega pożarciu przez ciszę i brak kogokolwiek innego. Często są głównym celem ataków wrogich sił, jeśli zostaną wykryci i to właśnie dlatego działają razem z Junkrami. W trakcie Wojny Miliona byli postrachem żołnierzy Federacji i Cesarstwa Świtu, z których wysysali na masową skalę całe życie. Rodzaje żołnierzy *Widmo - ten rodzaj Komando to siły, które mają przyspieszoną regenerację ran, a także dysponują możliwością normalnego widzenia w mroku. Do ich tkanki mięśniowej dodano Żywy Metal, w związku z czym przypominają nieudane połączenie człowieka z Nekronem. Ich żołnierze odznczali się wyjątkowym okrucieństwem, w paru wypadkach nawet przydzielano ich do tymczasowych gułagów, gdzie wysysali wszelkie życie z jeńców wojennych. *Carstein - rekrutowani z ludzi chorych na tak zwaną Porfiryczną Hemofilię, wskutek czego przypominają wampiry. Na polu walki stosują również nekromancję, w związku z czym mogą ożywiać kilka trupów na jakiś czas, by walczyły przeciwko swoim dawnym sprzymierzeńcom. W paru wypadkach stosują też tak zwaną Klątwę Sylvanii, podczas której ugryziony osobnik, któremu zostaje wypita do końca krew zmienia się w drugiego Carsteina, którego zadaniem jest infiltracja wroga i wywołanie zamieszania. *Mandrejk - oszalałe elfy, którym wszczepiono nanity z Żywego Metalu, całe masy mutagenów oraz zmieniono w plugawców. Oprócz karabinów wyborowych maja dwa ostrza fazowe, a ich prędkość pozwala na dogonienie motocykla. W wielu wypadkach są ostatecznością dla Imperium, jednak użycie ich często zapewnia prawdziwe sukcesy. Na całe szczęście są kontrolowani dzięki specyficznemu połączeniu z Więzozmysłem. *Samotnik - Eldarzy, Mroczni Eldarzy, Aen Seidhe, Merowie i wiele innych elfopodobnych gatunków. Noszą maski, które skrywają ich oblicza, a także kombinezon pokrywający całe ich ciało. Potrafią się zamaskować, ale też teleportować. Mężczyźni tatuują całe swoje ciało, lecz także pelerynę, karabin i wszystko inne symbolami z kart, czyli pikami, treflami, karo i sercami, lecz także pełnymi wizerunkami kart. Kobiety natomiast nie noszą masek i są często rude, rzadko noszą kaptur i pelerynę, mają wyłącznie na sobie kombinezon i posiadły zwiększoną szybkośc. W nieimperialnych stronach stały się nawet często ideałem kobiecości i boginiami seksu. *Batory - kobiety z ras wampirów, ludzi, mumii, elfów i wielu innych, które zamienione zostały w coś co naturalnie nie powinno istnieć. Wypaczone przez czarną magię przypominają mroczne wyobrażenie Elżbiety Batory, zresztą same nawet używają krwi żywych istot oraz płynów maszyn, określanych przez nie jako "robokrew" do pielęgnacji ciała. Zabójczo piękne o idealnej wręcz twarzy, pięknych włosach, gładkiej skórze oraz nogach. Podobnie jak Samotniczki stały się uosobieniem seksualnej strony Imperium Nexusa, ale na terytoriach nexusiańskich pornografia jest zakazana, wskutek czego tak jak Samotniczki widziane są po prostu jako piękne i zabójcze kobiety. Wyposażenie *Laserowy karabin wyborowy IG-ŁA *Rewolwer plazmowy AGJ-20 *Granaty dymne St-05 Recep *Nóż motylkowy VJ-T en: Nexus Imperium Commando Kategoria:Fanon Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Gildie Kategoria:Żołnierze